bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandy Aniston
Brandy Aniston is the Harakiri Ao, Blue Ranger of Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. Early life Aniston was born in Huntington Beach on October 19, 1984 and raised in Riverside County, California. She is of Armenian and Thai descent.[2][3] Career Aniston was stripping at the Spearmint Rhino in Industry, California[4] when she was approached by several pornographic actresses who were feature dancing at the club and they encouraged her to enter the adult film industry.[5] Pornographic actress Shy Love, who was once Aniston's agent, came up with her stage name.[6] Aniston portrayed the Wicked Witch in the 2013 adult film parody Not the Wizard of Oz XXX.[7] She won the 2014 AVN Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role in the film.[8] Mainstream media appearances Aniston was among the fifteen pornographic actresses to make a cameo appearance in the music video for the song by Brian McKnight. In October 2013, Aniston was interviewed alongside several mainstream celebrities, such as Kanye West, Selena Gomez, James Franco, Juliette Lewis, and Shaun White, for a short documentary preceding the music video for the song "City of Angels" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.[11] Other ventures Aniston hosts a show titled In With Aniston on Vivid radio, Sirius XM channel 102.[12][13] In 2014, Aniston made her directorial debut with a BDSM pornographic film titled Brandy Aniston Is Fucked for Deviant Entertainment.[14] The film won Best BDSM Release in 2015 at the 32nd AVN Awards.[15] In June 2014, it was announced that Aniston had become a spokesmodel for the clothing brand Sex Addict. In a joint venture with the company, Aniston also announced her own private label clothing line called BfknAniston.[13] Personal life In a 2011 interview, Aniston stated that she was enrolled in school and majoring in finance.[5] As of 2014, she is taking a hiatus from school to focus on her adult entertainment career.[6] Aniston is married to pornographic actor Barry Scott.[2] Awards and nominations The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Brandy Aniston" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty ''To Be Added Dino Fusion To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Harakiri Ao Harakiri Ao= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Harakiri Ao Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Bow ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Dragozord |-| TridoronHarakiri Ao= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Tridoron Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Sword ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Seiryuuzord Notes *Harakiri Ao is the first Blue Ninja Ranger with a standard blue color in a core team. *She is the first blue ranger to have the Japanese translation of blue in her name. See Also *Real Brandy Aniston on Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Yakumo Katou - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger counterpart. *Preston Tien - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:1984 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Nippon Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Transformation period Era Category:Blue Ranger Category:Retired Ranger Category:Second-in-command Ranger